Crazy Challenge Crossover OctavianFinnick
by ScarletFlower96
Summary: Hey guys, this is a one shot I was challenged to do by my friends. Also a crossover between Hunger Games and Heroes of Olympus (Percy Jackson) series... Hope you like it xD


The door slammed behind them as the two guys were thrown into the dark room. Octavian cursed loudly but either they didn't hear or they didn't care the least bit about what he thinks of them. He thought the second option was more likely, though he would never admit that.

-Bloody Greeks - mumbled the blond while he searched for a place in the corner of the room trying not to think about what just happened. - They poisoned my beloved Rome with their charmed words and turned them against me. I who was just trying to protect them above all. Filthy traitors that's what they are... - he continued cursing as the other just sat quietly looking at the night sky throw the small window on his side.

- Boy, you really can't stand to lose, can you? - The boy with the silky dark hair and green eyes looked at him. No, he was not Percy. Though they resembled in the short description of their faces, they were quite different in person. This one was probably one year or so older then Percy, his skin was a bit more tan, and his defined body made him look like one of the "topless greeters" from Abercrombie and Fitch.

- Is not that I "can't stand to lose", I just can't afford it - Octavian replied - I've already lost too much, Odair. Everything I've ever cared for - His eyes glanced at his cellmate, whose expression had hardened after hearing the last sentence of the blond.

- You don't know shit about loss - Finnick replied, aggressively - You lost a damn fight that wasn't even supposed to happen if it wasn't for you, and now you're paying the consequences - he punched the floor on his side - You've never had the life of the people you love on your hands, you induced the legion of your precious Rome to play your "fight the Greeks" game because you don't know how it is to be controlled, manipulated, and still have hope where there should be none.

Silence echoed across the room. The roman demigod was thinking that maybe he should say something, tell the other that he's wrong about him and that he knows perfectly well what he had done, but truth is, he didn't. He didn't even know how was it to have someone care for him. A tear dropped along the blonde's face, and he quickly hid it out of sight. - It is so easy for you to say that - he pondered controlling his tone so the ex-tribute wouldn't notice the evident sadness on his voice - There isn't anyone that doesn't love the great Finnick Odair is there? - his voice was filled with sorrow - The thing is Odair - he got up, walking towards the window - You can only lose something, once you have it - he punched the wall angrily and laid his head on his own arm afterwards. Another tear went down his face. This time he didn't bother hiding it.

- Don't - Finnick said. Octavian turned to face the boy's green eyes. The one with dark hair got up - Just don't. You're making it much more difficult to hate you. - A sarcastic and cold smile spread on the demigod's lips.

- I don't need to make it easy for people to hate me, you do it anyway - he said – I know what you all must think of me, the guy who wanted war for nothing, the ambitious one that would do anything to rise to Praetor.

- That's a really boring drama story you have there – He said, making the blonde haired demigod laugh genuinely for the first time since he had known him – I honestly don't know what you're upset about.

- Yeah, why would I? I was just captured by my own tropes and trapped in an cold and dark room… - Octavian said sarcastically, when the other interrupted him.-You're forgetting to mention the part where your cellmate is probably the sexiest and hottest man alive and many people would kill to be in your place – Finnick said making the other laugh again.

- There you go again making me forget how miserable I should be – Octavian replied still smiling.

- Forget misery is my middle name – the dark haired boy said with a crocked smile while he slowly pulled the blond closer to him, brushing his lips softly against his.


End file.
